Clockwork Prince Rewrite
by LilliLK
Summary: It's my edited version of Clockwork Prince with a new character! It starts when Will goes to meet Magnus, by the way sorry for the bad title. Please read and review! :
1. Not Wanted

2012-05-21

Clockwork Prince

By Lea Kirstein

Annabelle sat in her sister's great library, with a book lying open in her lap. The book was covered in dark red velvet, on it in fine, gold print stood the name 'Robin Crusoe'. It was one of her favorite books; she loved the adventure and tragedy. The library was a grand, circle room, with red curtains lining the arched windows, and rose wallpaper could be seen on the scraps of wall that weren't hidden by large dark, wooden bookcases. In the center of the room stood a large dark desk, on the desk lay pieces of parchment, scrolls, letters and maps. Her soon-to-be brother in law, the famous warlock, had been obsessed with finding her elder sister Camille. She had disappeared without a word or warning since the dangerous business with the enclave and Dequincy. Although Annabelle would never admit it to anyone, she missed her sister. Camille was beautiful, with silky blonde hair, pale white skin and full pink lips, her eyes were a light hazel, she was grand and she had Magnus Bane, the great warlock. Annabelle looked a lot like her sister, at least that was what people claimed. She had thick, dark blonde hair and hazel eyes, her skin wasn't as deathly pale and her cheeks were rosier, and that made sense since she wasn't a full vampire. She was what the Shadow hunter's called a Halfling. Someone who was born a vampire, Annabelle's mother had turned into a vampire, after Camille had, but her father had stayed a warlock, so she was born a Halfling. Annabelle's day dreaming was interrupted by Archer, Camille's human subjugate and Magnus' butler. His dull, quiet voice was hard to make out but Annabelle's sharp ears picked it up easily. "Shall I take your coat?" Archer asked, his voice was polite but full of hate and loathing towards the person he was talking to. There was a pause. "That won't be necessary", a young man named Will snapped back. Will. Oh Will. She had been mesmerized by the boy ever since he had come to visit the first time, with his arctic blue eyes, his ink black hair and his tall muscular build. Archer hated him because of his god like looks and he should, any female vampire, or male for that fact, would kill to have Will as a subjugate. Long strides were heard easily on the wooden parquet floor, so Annabelle knew exactly where Will was going, into Magnus' study. Annabelle jumped from her perch on the windowsill, and ran to the wall. Magnus' study was right next to the Library and Annabelle pressed her ear to the wall to hear their conversation. As she listened she became more and more confused, something about a curse, Will's sister dying, love, Tessa, although Annabelle had no idea who Tessa was, she guessed it was his girlfriend. At the end of this Annabelle was gasping for breath, her head swimming. Suddenly Magnus stopped in half sentence. Annabelle held her breath; it was so quiet she could hear Magnus roll his cat like eyes. "Ugh, Annabelle, for a vampire you're precariously noisy", he said. Damn she thought. "Get in here NOW!" Magnus barked sounding slightly agitated. With one swift move Annabelle stood at the door to Magnus' study, she breathed through deeply and stepped into the room. The room was warmly lit, all the furniture had been moved to the side of the room, including the grand piano, to make place in the center of the room. In the center, there was a circle formed entirely by black candles. Annabelle looked from Magnus, who looked quite wild with his black hair standing up as if it had been electrified and his loose cravat, to the extravagant looking Will and back to Magnus, expecting some sort of explanation. Will was the first to speak.

"It's not nice to eavesdrop, especially when it's a private conversation", he snapped at her arrogantly.

"It's not my fault I can hear better than the average person", she smiled back pleasantly, and from the look on his gorgeous face, this irritated him. For a moment they stood glaring at each other then Annabelle turned to face Magnus. He looked concerned and screwed up his face in the odd gesture he always made when thinking about something.

"Never mind you don't have to tell me anything" Annabelle muttered, trying to make her voice sound disappointed, she continued, "I've already heard everything I need to". She was smiling, as she saw Wills calm façade slowly turning to angry.

"Aha", Magnus shouted, making Will jump. "You," he pointed at Annabelle, "you've taken a course on hypnoses, haven't you".

"Sadly, yes", she said and started remembering all those boring sessions Camille had dragged her to, "what are you getting at."

"You can make Will remember, so you shall help me by helping him"

"What if I don't want to?"

"Yeah, what if I don't want her to help me?" Will interrupted.

"You don't have a choice", Magnus explained, "you want to get rid of this curse? You have to do what is required, and that's that. Annabelle you are going to the institute with will." Before the two teenagers started complaining Magnus turned on his heel and walked out into the hall, leaving Annabelle and Will staring confused after him.


	2. New Home

Chapter 2

From the distance all she could see was a green meadow, lined by trees and in the centre of the meadow were the remains of a once glorious church. But as the carriage grew closer a building came to be, as if it had suddenly risen out of the ground. It looked like a church made out of big grey stones, on the sides two spiral towers grew up out of the ground, the building was fenced in with black, iron bars. The carriage bumped over gravel and loose flagstones and she was thankful when the carriage drew to a halt. The young man, Cyril, jumped from his position driving the carriage and yanked open the door; he held forward one slim hand and Annabelle graciously took it. She jumped down off the carriage and tried to smooth out her dress, she had dressed for the occasion, she was wearing an elegant white dress with red ruffles on the collar, elbow long sleeves and on the hem of her skirt. She ran her finger down the red buttons that ran down the front of her dress just as young Will Herondale raced down the steps to greet her. "Cyril", he said, not taking his eyes off Annabelle, "take Miss Belcourt's bags to her room, please." "Thankyou Cyril," she smiled at the servant as he heaved the bags into the London institute. "So you used a Glamour to hide the church," she inquired, smiling at Will. Will offered her his elbow and she lightly placed her hand on his arm. Slowly he pulled her towards the giant doors of the institute. "It's rather handy so those curious mudanes won't see us, yet all downworlders, even you, can see things that have been hidden, if they look close enough." They walked up the stairs, Annabelle clutching her skirts, until they reached the gate when Annabelle stopped, rooted to the spot. Magnus had told her that demonized beings could not enter holy things, but did that apply to her? She was only a half Vampire. Worry started choking her and all of a sudden she felt cold. "We've never had a Halfling in our institute before," he said, echoing her thoughts. Slowly he pulled her forward. By now Annabelle's heart was hammering against her rib cage. As she stepped through the entrance she closed her eyes, expecting to feel sharp, searing pain, but instead there was nothing. As she opened her eyes again, she noticed two people standing in the middle of the hallway. A woman, she was small, almost childlike with dark brown hair that was tied up in a messy bun, the man next to her, who was tall with ginger curls and hazel eyes, seemed to be distracted counting something off his hands. The woman sighed and stepped forward to greet Annabelle. "Hello, I'm Charlotte Branwell and this is my Husband Henry Branwell", she said, gesturing with her hand towards the distracted man, "I'm glad that you have come to help finding Mortmain, your gifts will come in very useful." She smiled, she knew charlotte wouldn't be able to tell that she was lying about the reason she was hear, to help Will. "Thank you for having me Mrs Branwell." "Oh dear, call me Charlotte, we are not so formal hear," Charlotte added smiling, "Yes, well it is quite late already, I'm sure you are tired, so we shall discuss matters tomorrow, come along Henry," Charlotte nodded and pulled her husband after her. Annabelle let out a long breath, she hadn't notice she wasn't breathing. She was glad she didn't have to introduce herself to every one tonight, she hadn't noticed but she was exhausted. She turned to face Will, who was leaning against the wall looking a bit like a statue of a god, his arctic blue eyes were on her. "Mr Herondale, I am very tired, so could you please show me to my room." "Call me Will, Miss Belcourt," he said, he turned on his heel and stalked into the darkness, Annabelle had to run to keep up. The corridors they walked in all looked the same, burning torches and red tapestries hung on the cold, grey walls, Annabelle made a mental map of all the turns they made. For some reason Annabelle felt guilty, Will had been quite nice to her. "Mr Herondale…I mean Will, call me Annabelle," she said, Will didn't respond, he kept walking, had she upset him? Suddenly Will stopped and Annabelle had just enough time to slide to a stop. "This is your room, I hope you like it," he gestured to the wooden door, his face grim and his beautiful blue eyes dull, "tomorrow you shall have Shadowhunter training, the consul has demanded every women here to train, you will find what you need on your bed." Without another word Will was gone, only his steps were heard echoing through the corridors. Confused, Annabelle opened the door to her room and stepped into complete darkness. For a moment she stood, not moving with her eyes closed, thinking about her first day in the institute. Suddenly someone knocked on the door. Reluctantly she opened the door and stuck her head out. To her surprise Will was standing at the door, his eyes mystical, and once again his beauty took away Annabelle's ability to speak, so she just stared at him like an idiot. "I forgot to say good night," Will murmured. They just stood there, Annabelle completely, utterly confused. "Goodnight Annabelle." And like that Will was gone again and Annabelle was left to get ready for bed in a haze.


End file.
